Various types of multipurpose shooting platform targets and high velcoty ballistic targets are known in the prior art. Care must always be taken to secure the target to a stand while enabling controlled deflection of rounds after impact with the target surface to avoid dangerous ricochets. Moreover, means of securing a target to a raised stand or other structure must not present hard metal parts or other features where impact with a high velocity (or hyper velocity) round might cause shattering and dangerous spray of shrapnel or another elastically rebounded fragments.
What is needed is a multipurpose shooting platform target and stand that secures to a post member above a ground surface by action of a rearward mount, said rearward mount fused to a reverse surface of a target plate, whereby possibility of hitting the rearward mount from an anteriorly oriented firing direction is impossible. The rearward mount enables pivotal swing of the target plate when impacted by a round, and simultaneously prevents the target plate from dislocating from the stand. Thus impact of the target is visually cued to a shooter and controlled deflection of impacted rounds rearwards, towards an underlying ground surface, is maintained.